In the area of computer products, heat dispersion is always a problem bothering computer users; particularly, the overheating of a computer often causes system failure or makes the computer unable to operate. Therefore, computer manufacturers try very hard to solve such heat dispersion problem. Some manufacturers design a heat dispersion device that can be installed onto different components, and such heat dispersion device includes a heat sink, a fan, and a heat conduction pipe, so that when such heat dispersion device is installed onto different components for use, the heat produced by different components can be dispersed to assure the normal operation of different components.
Although the foregoing heat dispersion device can disperse the heat produced by the components in their operation, the dispersed heat will remain in the housing of the computer or instrument. Such incomplete heat dispersion may cause abnormal operation or crash to the system when such hot components are operated for a long time.
Therefore, some manufacturers design a window on the panel of the housing and a fan installed onto the window. When the fan is operating, the heat remained in the housing can be discharged outside to assure the normal operation of different components. However, if the fan is damaged or requires maintenance after being used for a period of time, the user or maintenance personnel has to open the external casing of the housing and remove the transmission cable connected to the motherboard or power supply in order to remove the fan for replacement or cleaning. However, the space in the housing is very limited, and thus it is not easy for the user or maintenance personnel to remove or install the transmission cable and the fan, which may cause problems to the disassembling and installation.